


Puppy Tails - Stomach bug.

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [109]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Stomach bug.

Curled up on the sofa under a huge duvet Sherlock groaned.

"The bucket's next to you if you need it again. I've put some anti-septic disinfectant in it. Mum used to do it when I was sick. Always made me feel better." John said patting the duvet, and putting a glass of water on the coffee table. "Have some water while I clean the bathroom up."

Sherlock poked his head out and watched John walk toward the bathroom. He reached out for the glass his hand shaking. Sherlock had no idea why he felt so ill, he'd eaten Mrs Hudson's cooked dinner as did everyone else in the house. The only other thing was a cheese dipper with crackers. But it couldn't have been that, there was so little of it. He groaned as his stomach rumbled.

"John!" He shouted before dry heaving over the bucket.

"It's ok Sherlock." John said as he sat down and started to rub Sherlock's back.

"Oh John make it stop." Sherlock groaned leaning into him.

"I wish I could." John said running his fingers through Sherlock's mass of tangled curls. "Come on, drink some water. I'll pop downstairs and get a couple of ginger tea bags from Mrs Hudson and we'll cuddle up and watch something on the telly."

 

Ten minutes later John appeared with some tea bags and a DVD. He quickly popped it into the player.

"Right then I have a plan!" John said as he went to the airing cupboard. "I think it's time to pull out the big guns." John pulled a huge Dalmatian spotted fleece out. Sherlock's eyes grew wide. John only used it when one of them was really ill. It was super soft and always smelled like violets, the scent always seemed to sooth him. Sherlock smiled, the first one he'd managed in the last 24 hours. John pulled the duvet off Sherlock and wrapped the soft fleece around him. Sherlock sighed happily and breathed in deeply. "Come on then. Now I was saving this DVD for when you were really bored."

"Oh." Sherlock said grinning as he saw the DVD menu. "The Pirates in an Adventure with scientists." John sat in the corner of the sofa and pulled Sherlock against his chest. Gladstone jumped up onto the sofa and snuggled into his Uncle's side.

 

Half way through the film Sherlock was sniggering like a lunatic.

"The albino pirate sounds like Henry Knight." Sherlock laughed.

"And Queen Victoria sounds nothing like your brother before you say it." John giggled.

"I like the Pirate with a Scarf." Sherlock whispered.

"But he's sensible, bit boring isn't it?" John asked.

"Exactly. Loyal, kind, sentimental and he cares for the crew. He reminds me of you. Completely not boring, very attractive in fact." Sherlock said smiling. John kissed the top of his head and smiled, he was quite fond of the Pirate with a Scarf too. Sherlock yawned.

"It's ok if you want to go to sleep you know. We can watch the rest tomorrow." John said hugging Sherlock too him as close as possible. God he loved his lanky lunatic, he thought to himself. Sherlock stared at the TV.

"I'm ok let's finish watching the film." Sherlock answered. John too a breath and put his hand over his mouth.

"Are you sure you're ok Sherlock?" John asked trying to breath through his mouth, so that he didn't breath in the fumes.

"That wasn't me." Sherlock said lifting an eyebrow. They both looked over to Gladstone, who looked decidably unhappy. "Oh... Gladstone had some of my cheese dipper. You should probably take him for a walk, and take the roll of poo bags, you'll need them." John groaned and got up. Cleaning up after one sick person was hard enough without a poorly puppy.

"I'm suing Tesco." John groaned as he snapped on Gladstone's lead.

**Author's Note:**

> I've picked up a bug. I'm pretty sure it was the Cheese Strings I ate last night. Anyway I thought I'd turn parts of my day into a fic.


End file.
